Lonelyness
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: OK, my first try at a romance. Flames not accepted. When Beastboy is found dead and Raven realizes that she loved BB, what will Raven do? Can Robin help Raven overcome her sadness?
1. The song

OK, Disclaimer will only be here. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! I wish I did, but that's a story for Draco to tell someday.

"OK, Draco. People like Caffiene!. Nobody read my other story, which is now gone. Let's see how they like this one, shall we?" I said. Draco nodded. "Then let's start!"

* * *

**It was just another story written on the second page **

**Underneath the Tiger's football score**

'Yeah, just another person died. No one important. No one liked Beastboy.' thought Raven.

**It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age**

**They found him face down on his bedroom floor**

He killed himself. He died, because of me.

**There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home**

**Then, out on Mooresville Highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone...**

We'll give the proper burial. We'll even put some dumb joke in it, like he would have done.

**How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad?**

**To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all,**

**Is better than the life that you had**

**How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go**

**How do you get that lonely... and nobody know**

There were signs, why didn't I see them? I could have stopped him. I could have stopped the trigger. I could have helped.

**Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?**

**Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?**

**Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?**

**Did no one see the writing on the wall?**

He didn't have to kill himself. He just did. But why? He seemed so happy, so... himself. He wasn't on drugs either.

**I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can**

**I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...**

I could have helped. But I didn't. It was my fault that trigger was pulled, no one else's. My fault...

**How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad**

**To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all**

**Is better than the one that you had**

**How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go**

**How do you get that lonely... and nobody know**

He didn't need to kill himself for my attention. He just had to tell me that he liked me. No killing involved.

**It was just another story, printed on the second page**

**Underneath the Tiger's football score...**

Yes, just another story...

Raven put her head down and sobbed.


	2. The knife and the gun

Draco and I are back! YAYYYYY! Sorry. Reviews!

**JesFriendMagnet** Yes, the bold was the song. And I don't know why you can't shut up.

**Jackdaw**Yeah, I know. I can be very depressing, can't I?

**darkest night**You will have to wait and find out.

And now, SRQOTC: el puello con queso! (the chicken with cheese)

* * *

_Raven put her head down and sobbed._ She was the one least able to take Beastboy's death. Then again, there had been a letter to her. It explained his death everything. Raven took Beastboy's letter out of the pocket of her black jeans (A/N: I will explain) and read it again.

_Dear Raven,_

_I know it's a little late, especially if you're reading this, but I love you. I always have. Ever since you became a Titan. Even during that time with... Terra. You helped me get over her and... well, thanks. I guess I always acted dumb around you to get your attention. But now I see that I shall never have it. So instead of suffering, I shall end my pain now. Goodbye, dearest Raven._

_With ever lasting love,_

_Beastboy_

You didn't need to kill yourself, Beastboy. I would have listened to you. No need to die over me. Just come back. Raven burst into tears and ran to her room, ignoring all the lights that were breaking as she passed them.

After about an hour of crying, Raven calmed down and listened to the music that was playing throughout the hall. How Do You Get That Lonely? Yes, how appropriate. It described Beastboy's death perfectly. Raven got up and smoothed out her black shirt that said "I don't care. Don't come back." on it. Yet, she did care and Beastboy should come back. A contradicting outfit in honor of her contradicting friend. And different clothes, too. How much Beastboy affected Raven, no one would ever know.

She went downstairs and grabbed the first book she saw. Yet her mind wasn't in the book as usual. It was upstairs, in the weapons room. With the gun Beastboy had killed himself with. The perfect way to die. It must have been quick and painless. No hurting. Just... death. 'And I shall go that way, too.' Raven thought.

Everybody was in their rooms. No one cared that Raven wasn't. No one noticed as she went into the weapons room and stole Beastboy's gun. Easy as taking candy from a baby. She went to her room and wrote two notes, one to the other Titans, saying that she'd left and wouldn't be coming back, the other to Beastboy, even though he couldn't have it. It said how much she loved him and how she would do anything for him.

She put both letters on her pillow. Then she went to her bathroom and cut her wrists with the knife that had been in there for the longest time, relishing the pain. Unfortunately, someone knocked before Raven could use the gun. She quickly hid the gun and opened the door. It was Robin. "What?" Raven managed to ask in her usual monotone.

"I was just wondering if you were OK. You've been even quieter than usual." Robin asked, concerned.

Raven managed a small smile. "I'm OK. Better than ever. Just check on Starfire, she might not understand suicide." Raven went to touch Robin's shoulder, but then stopped, remembering her still bleeding cuts.

"You sure you're OK? Your voice sounds a little different. Almost sad, angry, and confused at the same time." Robin said.

"I'm Fine! I just don't know why Beastboy, of all people, would commit suicide." Raven covered.

"Okay, if you want to talk, or anything. Remember, we share a bond." Robin said.

That's right, we do. "Well, don't worry about me. I'm almost happy that Beastboy's gone. Almost." Raven replied. she forgot about the cuts and put her arm on Robin's shoulder. "Now, go make sure Starfire isn't trying this 'killing of myself'."

"Okay..." Robin said. Then he caught Raven's hand and examined her wrist. "Aha! I thought so. You were going to try to kill yourself as well. I saw you go into the weapons room and come out with the gun. Where is it?"

"I don't have it! And if I did, it could be a momento of Beastboy!" Raven yelled, upset.

Robin pushed past her anyway and searched her room around her bed. Then he finally came to the bed and pulled back the covers. He took the gun that she had hidden there, then searched the bathroom and found the knife. "Good grief Raven! This knife is old! It's a wonder you haven't died already! Cyborg!" Robin yelled while Raven sat in the middle of the room, crying that her plans had failed.

Cyborg ran to the doorway and halted, unsure of whether to come in or not. "Come on! She cut her wrists about ten minutes ago with an old knife! We have to treat it now!" Robin yelled.

At that Cyborg ran into the room and pulled Raven onto the bed. Starfire came in to an odd sight. "Please, friends, why are you not... Friend Raven! Did you try this killing of oneself! It must have been very painful!"

"Star, can you help me calm Raven down? She won't stop struggling!" Cyborg asked. Starfire ran over and punched Raven light enough so that so would not die, but hard enough to knock her out. "Well, that works, too."

* * *

OK, Peoples. I want reviews! PLEASE! 


	3. Pizza?

I feel so unloved! No one reviews, no compliments, nothing! WAAAAHHH! Sorry. Tell, me is it my craziness, or does no one like my stories?

SRQOTC: Rapt Attention. (Shannon, my friend, has been giving me random thoughts. Next chapter I will have something different.)

* * *

"Is that how he really feels?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And I feel that way about him. That's why I tried to kill myself. So I can be with him in death." Raven said.

"Well, you can't be with him right now. We need you right now. Come on. Let's go to the main room. We can get something to eat. You can get some herbal tea." Robin said.

"No. Not herbal. Green tea. He bought a box when you made him go get some new tea for me." Raven said, getting up.

"Will we have to deal with Happy and Hyper again?" Robin asked. (A/N: See my story Caffeine!)

"No. Everyone in my mind is depressed right now. Yes, even Happy." Raven replied.

"OK. You can have some Green Tea. But only until you get over Beastboy's death, okay?" Robin said.

"Sure. Let's go." Raven squared her shoulders and walked down the hall, wanting to get to the main room before she started crying again. When they got there, nothing was right. Starfire was sitting on the couch, not doing anything and Cyborg wasn't watching TV or playing video games.

"I wanted BB to race me this morning." Cyborg said, not looking at the TV.

"And I wanted Beastboy to accompany me to the mall of shopping." Starfire said.

"Well, I prepared myself to ignore Beastboy's beggings for me to try some new recipe of his." Raven said.

"I can top that." Robin said. "I was about to knock on Beastboy's door to ask why he wasn't in the kitchen arguing with Cyborg over food. And then if he would train with me."

"Yep. That tops me." Cyborg said.

"Come on, team. How long are we going to sit around and mope about?" Robin asked. "Let's look at the bright side."

"Well, I don't have to argue with him over food anymore..." Cyborg said.

"And I don't have to listen to stupid jokes." Robin said.

"And I shall not have to clean his room anymore!" Starfire said, clapping her hands. Everyone stared at her. "What? He would not do it."

"And I... I can't do this. I just can't!" Raven said.

"Well, then, think of the good times you had." Cyborg suggested.

"H-He did save me from Adonis." Raven said.

"And he saved the world and rescued cows." Starfire added.

"And he was always there to give us a laugh when we needed it." Robin continued. "Let's go team. A pizza in Beastboy's honour. Only tofu. And you have to eat it as well, Cyborg."

"OK. I'm up for that." Cyborg said.

They went to the pizza parlour (I like old English spellings) and ordered a large vegetarian pizza. Cyborg even ate half the pizza. After the pizza was gone, they left and went back to the tower.

When they got back, Raven sat on the couch and turned on the TV. No one stared at her or asked why she was watching TV. They all knew she was grieving more than them. At midnight Robin came to ask why she wasn't in bed yet. She didn't answer and Robin became worried.

"Raven?" he asked. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Raven, earth to Raven." After a minute, he realized that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. He picked her up and put her in her room. "Goodnight, Raven." Robin whispered before closing the door.

* * *

OK, A poll. Maybe I'll get reviews this way.

**Shall I have a character from another show/movie/book come help Raven?  
**Yes  
No  
If yes, tell me the character. If it's not from LOTR, Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, then you will have to describe the character for me.

And now, the desperate plea, REVIEW! Everyone who reviews gets a chocolate cake and pizza.


	4. Slade attacks!

**YAY! I got Reviews! I'm happy now.**

**DragonGirl**: Um, It's kinda supposed to be sad, but if it humors you…

**Raethegreat**(Cowers behind chair) SORRY! Don't kill me PLEASE!

**Jessica: **OK, no comment except, were you on sugar?

**T****eentitan** Why would it end?This is just the beginning, and maybe the middle. Depends on how long it is.

**Snipe-Master-Hex** thank you

**Runa D.**I'll try. I am giving all I have written this time

**DarkGoddessAngel101**Good idea. I will do that at the end of the chapter.

**SRQOTD: **If my name were Shannon, I'd be a ballon. (Yes, it was from Shannon. My choice was very long, I'll type it next chapter.)

NOW, The story!

* * *

**The next morning Raven woke up, not quite remembering what had happened the day before. She shuffled through her memouries. Oh, yes. We went out for a tofu pizza in BB's honour. Then we came home and I watched TV for hours. 'But how did I end up in my room? I fell asleep on the couch, didn't I?' she thought, confused. She was preoccupied with that thought as she left her room and did not see Robin coming from the opposite direction until she ran into him.**

**"Sorry. I was staring off into space. I didn't mean to run into you." Raven appologized.**

**"No, my fault.I wasn't paying attention." Robin said. He got up and offered to help Raven up. Raven took his hand. On an impulse, she asked "Do you know how I got in my room last night? I seem to remember falling asleep on the couch."**

**"Oh, yeah." Robin said scratching the back of his head "I put you there."**

**"OK. At least it wasn't Cyborg or something." Raven had no idea why she was so calm. Normally she would be furious that someone went into her room. Yet here she is, saying OK to Robin coming in.**

**At that moment, the alarm went off. It was Mumbo Jumbo, up to his usual magical stealing tricks. He was easy enough to stop, but then Slade came along. Raven was getting frustrated when Slade stopped.**

**"Well, Titans, you put up a good fight. There's only one thing I want, though." He stopped to grab Raven, then took off running.**

**"RAVEN!" Robin yelled. "We have to go after him."**

**"Man, you don't know when to give up, do you? Starfire's tired, I need to recharge, and you look beat. Let's take a little rest, then we'll follow." said Cyborg.**

**"Are you kidding! He has one of our teammates. Do you think I'm going to take that lying down?" Robin asked. **

**"No, I just suggest that we follow when we all are well rested." Cyborg said.**

**"The trail might be cold by then! I'm going now." Robin said. He took off in the direction Slade had gone.**

**"Well, Star, looks like we have to follow. Come on." Cyborg picked up Starfire and started after Robin.**

**They caught up with him soon after. "Come, Friend-Robin, please rest for a while." panted Starfire.**

**"NO! Raven is in the hands of Slade, where no one should be. I'm not just gonna leave her there so that I can rest." Robin said. He was going so fast that Cyborg had to sprint to keep up with him.**

**"At least slow down, man. You'll kill yourself at this pace." Cyborg said. Robin slowed. "Good. Now, do you know where Slade would have taken Raven?"**

**"No." Robin said, dejectedly.**

**"Well, we can find out. I put a tracking device in all of the communicators. And if Slade dropped that, there's one on her cloak." Cyborg said.**

**"Cyborg, you're a genius! Is it activated?" Robin asked. He wanted to find Raven as soon as possible.**

**"It's searching now." said Cyborg. "Aha! She's in the abandoned warehouse on Willow Creek."**

**"What's with villains and abandoned warehouses? I'll figure that out later. Titans, GO!" Robin said. They ran off to this warehouse. While he was running, Robin was also trying to figure out a plan. When they reached the building Robin stopped them. "I'm gonna sneek in and look around. When I hoot like an owl twice, you guys can come in." Robin went through the door.**

**"Very good Robin. I knew you would follow and come in first." said Slade. "Now, let's see how your little friend is doing."**

**Robin looked to his left, were Raven was. She seemed to be going through some sort of mental torture. "Now, Raven, if you had just listened to your father, you wouldn't be going through this right now." Slade told Raven.**

**She was panting and sweating profusely. "Go. Away. Get out of my head. Leave me alone. Go away!" she yelled.**

**"Raven!" Robin said. He started to run to her, but Slade stopped him.**

**"Leave her alone. This is what she gets by denying her destiny. Now she is being tortured by her father."**

**"NO! Leave her alone!" Robin yelled. He was suddenly hit by an unseen force and thrown against the far wall. He fell to the ground, breathless by what had happened. "What was that?"**

**"That, was the power of Raven's father, my master. Now, let him do what he must to punish his daughter." Slade said. He turned his back on Robin to watch the torture.**

**Robin stood up and delivered a flying kick to Slade's head, rendering Slade unconsious. The unseen force tried to throw Robin against the wall again, but Raven somehow warned Robin in time mentally. How she had strength left, Robin didn't know, but he was glad for the help just the same. Robin hooted twice and Cyborg and Starfire came running in.**

**"Get Raven and leave." Robin said. He was busy planting bombs around the place and he put one right next to Slade. "These will blow up in twenty seconds, so I suggest you leave immediately."**

**They didn't need telling twice. Cyborg scooped up Raven and ran toward the exit. Starfire followed, hanging back for one last glampse at Robin before closing the door.**

**BOOM! The ground beneath their feet rocked with the explosion. Raven stayed awake long enough to cry "Robin!"**

**When the smoke cleared, Cyborg and Star were relieved to see Robin hiding underneath his cloak in the middle of the rubble. He stood up, coughing from the dust, and started walking home. "Come on, team."**

**When they got home, Cyborg immediately put Raven in the infirmery. She lay there, resting and probably healing herself. Robin sat in the chair next to her. "Come on, man. You need to rest." Cyborg said, but Robin refused to listen. "I'll be back later to check on her." Cyborg said, leaving to charge his battery.**

**"Raven, how could you have let Slade take off with you like that? You normally would have teleported out of his grip. What's wrong with you, Raven?" Robin muttered, staring at the still form of Raven. **

**Robin stayed in that room all night. In the morning, Cyborg came in and told Robin to rest. "You're no use to use half asleep." Robin reluctantly went to bed, thinking about Raven. Eventually he fell asleep. **

**When he woke up, it was midnight. Robin quickly dressed and dashed to the infirmary. Starfire was there, keeping an eye on Raven. "Shh." she said.**

**Robin tiptoed to the other chair next to Raven's bed. Raven began to stir, moaning. She sat up, fully awake. Robin put a soothing hand on her shoulder and laid her back down. "Slade. Torture. Dad." she muttered.**

**"It's OK, Friend-Raven, Slade is no more. Robin has killed Slade." Starfire said.**

**Raven looked around, as if to reassure herself. Slowly she relaxed and fell back asleep. Robin decided to stay awhile and told Star to go to bed.

* * *

**

Ok, New idea. I'm going to ask a question, and whoever gets it right first, will decide who the new character is (if there is one).

Ready?

In the manga, Demon Diaries V, how many times did Lord Raenef get turned into a real Demon Lord and how did it happen?


	5. Admittance of love

**Hmm. No new reviews. Oh, well. I'll post anyway. No one even answered my question!**

**SRQOTD: **You may fool some of the people all of the time; you may even fool all of the people some of the time; but you cannot fool all of the people all of the time. –Abraham Lincoln

* * *

**Again, Robin started to talk to Raven. "You put too much pressure on yourself. Let it out with your teammates. Tell us what's going on." he said.**

**Raven started muttering. "The curse. The prophesy. Connected. Don't tell. Have. To. Tell. No!" Raven sat bolt upright again, looking wildly around.Robin sat there. "It's OK, Raven. Tell me what's going on." he said calmly.**

**Raven grabbed hold of Robin's shirt and started crying. "Can't tell. Must tell. He'll hurt me!"**

**"It's OK. You can tell me. Please, tell me what's going on." Robin said, pulling Raven into a tight embrace so that she could cry on his shoulder.**

**"The-The prophecy... and the curse... they're connected." Raven started, trying to calm herself down enough to talk.**

**"Tell me what prophecy and what curse." Robin said, still holding Raven in that embrace. Her tears had finally reduced to quiet hiccups.**

**"The-the prophecy made at my birth is connected to the curse on my father. You see, my father wasn't always evil. He was cursed to be evil for the rest of his life. And all his children were cursed to be half- if not full- demons. So, as soon as my father dies, that's when the prophecy will be fulfilled." Raven said, talking into Robin's shirt.**

**"And who will kill you?" Robin asked.**

**"Slade. If the prophecy isn't fulfilled, Slade doesn't get any power. So I must be converted to full demon, for the prophecy. I want to help my f-father, I really do. But I don't want to endanger the whole world for him." Raven lay back down on the bed, exhausted with all the talking.**

**"It's Okay, Raven. We'll find a way out of this. Sleep peacefully for now." Robin said. Raven fell asleep with Robin stroking her hair. When Raven woke up, Robin had fallen into a deep sleep sitting up.**

**'This would be such a nice time to find out what color his eyes are. But that would betray my trust. Should I take his mask off?' Raven lay there thinking until the Boy Wonder woke up. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.**

**"Um... Well..." Raven looked around, trying to find an answer and decided on the truth. "I was wondering what color your eyes were." she siad, looking down.**

**"My. Eyes?" Robin asked.**

**"Yes. I have never seen the color of your eyes before. What color are they?" Raven asked. Robin didn't answer. **

**He reached up and pulled at the tie behind his head, hidden beneath his hair. Slowly the mask came off. Beneath it lay a pair of beautiful blue eyes. So full of wisdom, yet so naiive. Raven was entranced and lay there, staring into Robin's eyes until he put his mask back on. **

**"Your eyes are so beautiful." Raven whispered. "So mature, yet young at the same time. It's like they've never seen anything firsthand and yet, learned so much."**

**"Yes. That's why I leave the mask on. I can see all the danger in the world, yet when the mask comes off, I'm a normal child." Robin said.**

**"Really?" Raven asked.**

**"Would I lie to you? It's too much fun to tell you the truth and sometimes lie. It keeps you guessing." Robin said.**

**"You know I don't like guessing games." Raven's voice had been full of emotion, but now it returned to it's normal monotone.**

**"Ah, but it's almost as fun as making fun of the really dumb shows on TV." Robin replied.**

**"Yeah." Raven said. She looked at the foot of the bed, almost like she was cursing it.**

**"You know," Robin said, trying to get on a non-painful subject. He couldn't believe that he had mentioned Beastboy like that. "As soon as Cyborg checks you over, you might be able to leave here. Want to go for a walk in the park?"**

**"Sure. When I can leave this god-forsaken bed. I don't need to be in here." Raven said. She pounded her fist into the pillow. "Why are you treating me like a delicate child?"**

**"We just don't want to see you get hurt." Robin said, not quite telling the truth.**

**"Really. I don't think that's the whole truth. Why aren't you letting me leave?" Raven asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.**

**"Iloveyou." Robin murmured, so that Raven almost didn't hear it.**

**"Excuse me? Can you repeat that a little louder please?" Raven asked.**

**"I love you." Robin said, looking down at the ground.**

**"Really?" Raven looked shocked. She lay down on the pillow and turned to look at Robin. "Is that the truth?"**

**"That's the cold hard truth. Please don't make me say it again." Robin said, slightly pleading.**

**"I won't. In fact, I-" Cyborg came in at that moment.**

**"Checkup time!" he said loudly.**

**"Jeez, Cyborg. Could you be any louder?" Raven asked.**

**"Hmm. Maybe. I'll try later." Cyborg said. In a few moments the checkup was over. "You're free to go."**

**"Good." Raven stood up and walked out of the room.**

**"Man, you've got it bad." Cyborg told Robin.**

**"What do you mean?" Robin asked, pretending innocence.**

**"You kept an eye on Raven during the whole checkup. Could you be any more obvious?" Cyborg said.**

**"I don't know. I probably could. It would be fun." Robin said. "Keeps people guessing." With that, Robin walked out of the room, leaving Cyborg behind to figure out that last comment.**

**Robin walked down the hall and stopped at Raven's door. He hesitated, not sure of whether he should knock or not. But then the door opened and there stood Raven in a navy blue shirt with a glittery silver butterfly and blue jeans. "I was just coming to find you." Raven said.**

**They took a ride to the park on the R-Cycle, and then left it near the entrance for the ride home.**

**It was a beautiful day. The sky was cloud-free, near the middle of spring, and it wasn't too bright outside. For a while Robin and Raven walked in silence, admiring the beauty of the park. Then Raven stopped and sat on the edge of a fountain nearby. Robin stopped, too. "What is it? Are you tired? Should we go home?" he asked.**

**"No. I'm just thinking." Raven said. "Robin, what you said, back in the infirmary, it was true, right?" It was obvious that she had to talk about this, even if she didn't want to.**

**"Every word of it. And it isn't changing, either." Robin said, sitting down next to Raven.**

**"Well, I thought that you liked Starfire more, so I hid my feelings toward you. But, the truth is, I-I love you, too." Raven said, looking down.**

**Robin took Raven's chin gently and made her look up at him. "I don't love Starfire. I love you. But I won't push you. I'll wait until you're better about Beastboy."**

**"Beastboy. I thought I loved him. That was more like a brother-sister love, though. I now realize that. I also realize that the day I wanted to cut myself, it was out of love for you and the fact that you probably wouldn't love me back." Raven said.**

**Robin was stunned. Raven, the least talkative member of the Teen Titans, was now wearing her heart on her sleeve and telling him everything. "Well, that was unexpected. Most people would commit suicide because of someone else who had committed suicide. But you committed suicide right after BB because of me." he said.**

**"Yes." Raven said.**

**"Well, you don't have to try to commit suicide again. Because I'm not leaving you like Beastboy." Robin said.**

**"Promise?" was all Raven asked.**

**"Promise." Robin said.

* * *

**

REVIEW! Yes, I know, desperate plea from a desperate author, but when you don't review, I think you don't like me. Then I go sulk of hours and don't write for days. So, if you want more, you have to review.

I'm going to ask adifferent question, and whoever gets it right first, will decide who the new character is (if there is one).

Ready?

In Harry Potter, how did Sirius die?


	6. Hope even during a letdown

**Yay! I got reviews! A few of them, at least.**

**King Of The Mangos**if you don't like it, don't read it!

**H****annee**Well, even though you used the book, you're the only one who answered my question, so your decision is final. No new characters.

**Death Jester**Well, it was slightly necessary. That was what made Raven come to love Robin. That and I have a problem with putting comedy into a romance.

**Sam** Thank you. You probably gave me the shortest review for the whole chapter.

No SRQOTD today. My mind is blank.

* * *

**"Promise." Robin said. Robin gave Raven a quick kiss. "Come on. We should get home soon."**

**"Fine. Although that place is so gloomy." Raven said, standing up.**

**"Then you should like it." Robin laughed.**

**"No, it's even too gloomy for me." Raven said. She started to walk back to the entrance to the park.**

**"Wow. Something that's too gloomy for Raven." Robin said.**

**They walked back to the bike and got on. Raven leaned on Robin's shoulder, glad to be in his company. After a while of cruising around the city, they finally went back to the tower. Raven got off the bike and went directly to her room. Robin lagged in the garage a while, thinking about the things that were said in the park.**

**'So Raven likes me, too. I wonder if it was obvious and I was just too dense to see it, or if it was well-hidden. Probably the latter, because Raven has such good control over her emotions. I admire her for that. Not many girls can keep their emotions in check.' Robin thought. He walked out of the garage, still thinking about Raven.**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Robin wanted to officially take Raven on a date, but so far he hadn't been able to ask. He kept thinking about Beastboy and how he would have felt, then reminding himself that BB wasn't there. It was so dismal without BB around. Everyone was quiet, the TV was only turned on every once in a while, only Raven had kept her routine the same.**

**'Today,' Robin thought 'I will ask Raven out. I will. And she will say yes, I hope.' Robin prepared himself, then went to Raven's room. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder. Still no answer. 'She might be on the roof.' Robin walked to the elevator then punched the button for the roof.**

**When the elevator stopped, Robin looked out on the roof. There stood Raven, standing at the edge, her hair and cloak blowing with the breeze. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' Robin thought. He walked up behind Raven, then grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Raven gasped with surprise.**

**"What was that for?" she demanded.**

**"Just trying to get your attention." Robin said, looking down, as if he was guilty of something.**

**"Well, you have it. What do you want?" Raven said, arms crossed over her chest, and looking like an impatient mother talking to a slow child.**

**"I was just wondering if-if you'd like to go out tonight." Robin said to the ground.**

**Raven's face lost all sternness. "Oh, Robin. I'd love to go out with you. But I wouldn't be able to stop feeling guilty over Beastboy's death. Not tonight. Sorry." she looked truly sorry. Robin looked more than a little upset.**

**"No. It's OK. Another time, then. Maybe when there's a concert in town or something." Robin said. He turned to the elevator and started to leave.**

**"Robin." Raven called. He stopped and turned back to Raven. "I truly am sorry. I really wish I could go out with you, but I can't. You understand, right?" she looked at him, pleading him to understand.**

**"I understand. See you later." Robin said. He pushed the button on the elevator for the bottom floor. A moment later, Raven saw the R-Cycle leave for town and knew that Robin was very, very upset.**

**"I'm sorry, Robin. You asked too soon. Maybe in a few weeks or so, but not now." Raven whispered to the wind. She turned around and shut out the sight of Robin cruising across the bridge to Jump City.**

**Where Robin went that day, he could never tell you. All he knew was that, sometime near midnight, he arrived back at the tower and found that he was shut out. "Great. The perfect ending for the perfect day." he muttered. He picked up a flat rock and threw it over the lake, not noticing that it bounced many times before finally sinking.**

**He was getting ready to sleep on the ground when Raven appeared next to him. "Come. I'll bring you in." she said. Robin came closer, but then stopped, unsure of how close Raven wanted him. Raven laughed. "I won't bite. I just don't want you to sleep outside all night."**

**"OK. It is kind of cold out here." Robin said. He stood next to Raven. Raven raised her arms and took them into her room. "Why'd you bring us in here?" Robin asked, looking around.**

**"Because I wanted to give you something without fear of anyone seeing." Raven said. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him.**

**Robin was surprised. "What was that for?" he asked.**

**"For understanding that I was just not ready to go out yet." Raven said. She kissed him again, a little longer. "Maybe soon. There's a concert I want to see."**

**"What concert?" Robin asked. He knew he would do whatever it took to get tickets to it.**

**"No, you wouldn't like it." Raven said. She took her hands off his neck.**

**"Tell me." Robin said gently.**

**"Country Thunder." Raven said hopefully.**

**"OK. I'll see what I can do." Robin said. He walked out of Raven's room and to his own. 'Country Thunder. I think that's a concert for Country music. I'll have to ask Cyborg when he wakes up.' Robin thought. He was much too awake to sleep. His lips still tingled from Raven's unexpected kisses. 'Maybe she's finally over Beastboy.'**

**(((((((&&&&&&&)))))))**

**The next morning Robin woke up. He had only had about three hours of sleep, he discovered. He went down to the kitchen and discovered Cyborg fixing breakfast. "Yo, Cy. Whatcha cooking?"**

**"Meat." Cyborg replied.**

**"Hey. Do you know what Country Thunder is?" Robin asked after a minute.**

**"Only the biggest Country music concert of the year." Cyborg said. "Why?"**

**"Raven wants to go." Robin said.**

**"Oh. Well, I have connections and I could probably get you two tickets." Cyborg said.**

**"Thaks Cy. You're a big help." Robin said and turned away. All day, Robin worried about how to give Raven the tickets. Then, the opportunity came a short while after Cyborg gave Robin the tickets.**

**"Yo, Rob. I'm gonna go take the T-Car for a test drive to test out the modifications on it." Cyborg called. He left.**

**A minute later Starfire dashed to the front door, calling. "Friends! I am going to the mall of shopping! I will return soon!"**

**'Three... Two...One... They're both gone. Just me and Raven." Robin thought. He decided to cook a fancy dinner for the two of them. He also had some rose petals express delivered to them. After setting up for the dinner, he set up a trail of rose petals to the dining room table and knocked on Raven's door.**

**After hearing the knock, Raven opened the door and saw the rose petals. Following the trail, Raven arrived at the dining room table to see Robin behind a fancy setting with two candles.**

**"Is this for me?" Raven asked.**

**"Mostly. I get some food, though." Robin said.**

**"What is this for?" Raven asked.**

**"I wanted to give you something after you eat." Robin said. He stood up and pulled out Raven's chair then pushed her chair in. "We have a succulent salad," he pulled the cover off one dish. "a delicious dessert," he took the cover off another. "and, the _piez de resistance_, honey roasted ham." (A/N: If anyone can tell me how to spell that French phrase, I'll give you a pie.)**

**"It all looks so nice. How could I eat it?" Raven asked.**

**"You won't get your present if you don't eat." Robin warned her.

* * *

**

I just want to say, REVIEW! For this story, you get pie. And, I generally listen to country music, that's why they're going to Country Thunder.

The Insane Cuthien Moonleaf


	7. at Country Thunder

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for taking so long to write. I hit writer's block, then I had to move across country, so I couldn't get to my story, and THEN we had to move again, into our official house. And then laziness set in, so I didn't want to update because all of my story stuff is upstairs and the internet is downstairs.

* * *

_"You won't get your present if you don't eat." Robin warned her._

"OK." Raven unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap before taking some salad and ham. She tried it and said, "Robin, you've really outdone yourself. This is really good. I didn't know you could cook like this."

"No one ever asked me to cook. It was always Cyborg or Starfire or Beastboy." Robin said, taking some food for himself. Even in the shadows, he saw how Raven's eyes clouded over for a second at the mention of Beastboy's name.

"You should cook more often. This is much better than Tameranian food, or an all-meat meal." Raven said.

"Maybe I will." Robin said. "If you accept these." He took out the tickets, walked around the table, and handed them to her.

"Country Thunder tickets! Thank you!" Raven said. She gave Robin a big hug. Robin stood there in shock for a second, but gradually he leaned into it.

"You're welcome." he murmured in Raven's ear.

"Which night? Country Thunder takes place over three nights, you know." Raven said, looking at the tickets again when she had let go of Robin. When she found it, she got excited all over again. "Friday! That's when all my favorite singers are playing! Thank you!"

For the next week and a half, Raven was excited. It was surprising that nothing broke. On the day of the concert, Raven started to get ready in the morning. She finally came out of her room, tickets in hand, and tried to drag Robin away from his food.

"Raven, can I at least finish eating?" Robin asked.

"Fine. I'm just so excited. I haven't been to Country Thunder since I was twelve." Raven said.

"We'll go in a minute." Robin said.

After he was finished, Robin took Raven to the garage. He got on the R-Cycle and Raven sat behind him, grasping his waist lightly. Robin twisted around. "Helmet, for safety." he handed her a helmet.

"Thanks." Raven put it on and grabbed Robin's waist again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No. You don't have a helmet." Raven said.

"Yeah, I only have one." Robin admitted.

"Then you take it. I heal faster than you and I can always levitate out of danger's way." Raven said.

"Fine." Robin turned back around and took the helmet off Raven's head to put it on his.

"Now we can go." Raven said.

"Hold on tight." Robin said. He sped out of the garage and across the bridge. He felt Raven tighten her grip on his waist almost self-consiously. Raven's hair was whipping in the wind as she enjoyed the fast ride, Until, that is, a police officer pulled them over.

"Sorry, officer." Robin said, looking at the officer.

"Oh, it's you Robin. And it's Raven, too. Since you keep the city safe, I'll let you go free." the officer said.

"Thank you." Robin said. He sped off.

When they arrived at the building where they were holding the concert, Raven said, "That officer was nice."

"I get that all the time when I'm joy-riding. They're so grateful to us that they let me speed all the time." Robin said, pulling off his helmet.

"Come on. Let's find our seats." Raven said. She practically pulled Robin to the man collecting the tickets.

"Tickets, please." he said.

"Right here." Raven handed him the tickets, putting the stubs in a pocket when she got them back. "Let's go find our seats."

They arrived with about twenty minutes before the concert actually started. Someone leaned across a couple of seats to talk to them.

"Excuse me, are you Raven and Robin of the Teen Titans?" she asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I am a big fan. I just love how you work together to save the city." she said.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Anyway, I have these backstage passes, but the person that I got them for couldn't come tonight. Do you want them?" she asked.

"You don't want them?" Raven asked.

"No. I can't stand for that long." she said. "Do you want them?"

"Sure." Raven said, taking them, as she was the closer Titan. She turned to Robin. "This is so cool! Now, on top of being in the front row, I get to meet my favorite singers!"

"Yep. This is great." he said. He took the time that was left before the concert to examine what Raven was wearing. It was a nice shirt that looked kind of like army camouflage, only it was a lot darker. She was wearing a skirt that matched that only went to mid-thigh. Robin thought she looked beautiful.

The concert started then. First up was Trace Adkins, singing Songs About Me and a few other songs from his newest album. Robin's favorite was Honkytonk Badonkadonk.

Next came Montgomery Gentry, singing a few of their songs. Later came Brooks and Dunn and Martina McBride.

The biggest surprise was when Tim McGraw was singing. Nelly came onstage as well to sing Over and Over. At the end of the concert, Robin and Raven went backstage to meet all the stars. Raven had to get Montgomery Gentry's autographs. Robin saw that Nelly was still there and decided to talk to him while Raven was starstruck.

"Hello, Nelly. Tell me, why did you decide to sing a song with a country singer?" Robin said.

"I don't know. I wanted to find a great guy to sing this song with, and he seemed perfect." Nelly said.

"So how many times a day are you surrounded by fans?" Robin asked.

"Unless I'm at a concert like this, about twenty or thirty." Nelly said. "Aren't you a superhero around here? Why aren't you surrounded all day?"

"Yeah, I'm the big superhero here in Jump City. I have everything I need in the tower I live in with my teammates, so I don't really come out much. And in case you didn't notice, the Titans' tower is on an island in the middle of a huge lake." Robin said.

"It must be really hard, having to take care of a city while fending for yourself." Nelly said.

"It's about as hard as avoiding crazed fans all day. I have a good team." Robin said.

"That's cool. Well, I gotta go. My limo's waiting." Nelly said.

"Now that's one thing that tips people off that you're coming. You ride in a limo. Me, I ride a motorcycle." Robin said.

"That's smart. I might just get a plain car." said Nelly. "I really gotta go. I'll see you again sometime."

"Hey, Robin. Were you just talking to Nelly?" Raven said, coming up.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Cool. What did you talk about?" Raven asked.

"Fans, and how to avoid them." Robin said. "You ready to go home?"

"I guess. This night was so much fun." Raven said. They went back to Robin's motorcycle and climbed on. They rode across the bridge and into the garage. "G'night, Robin." Raven said, before climbing the stairs.

Robin stood there before realizing that he wanted to ask Raven a question. "Raven!" he called, dashing up the stairs. He came into the living room to find Starfire as well as Raven. "Oh, hi, Star." he said stopping in the doorway.

"Hello, Friend-Robin. Where have you been to this night?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, I went to a concert with Raven." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Did you have the fun?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." Robin said. "I'm tired. I'll see you two tomorrow, OK?"

"Goodnight, Friend-Robin." Starfire said.

"Night." was all Raven said.

Robin went upstairs, but he didn't go to his room. He leaned on Raven's door until he saw her coming. "Took you long enough." he said.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I want to asked you a question. Is that against the Laws of Dealing With Raven?" Robin asked.

"No. Was that your question?" Raven asked.

"Of course not. This is my question. Would you like to go out again sometime?" Robin asked, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Sometime. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going into my room." Raven said, pullling open the door behind Robin.

"Uh uh uh. I want something first." Robin said playfully.

Raven sighed. "What do you want?"

"A kiss." Robin said.

"Sneaky brat." Raven said, but she gave him a quick kiss anyway. "Now can I go in my room?"

"OK, I got my kiss." Robin said. He left the doorway and went into his room. 'Wow, she actually gave me what I wanted instead of the usual cold shoulder. She must be falling in love.'

Raven went into her room and sat in the dark for a while before turning on the radio. She heard many depressing songs that night, but not as many as the love songs that were playing. Finally she turned it off in frustration. She lay back on her bed, relishing the silence.

Raven lay still for so long that she didn't realize that she fell asleep. She dreamed that she was traveling along a beach, when she was attacked by Slade. Her powers were draining and no one was coming to help. She collapsed with exhaustion and woke up in Slade's lair. Slade was getting ready to drug Raven.

Raven woke up with a start, panting heavily from the dream. 'It's just a dream. Slade can't reach me here.' Raven reassured herself. Despite that fact, she had to light several candles before she could calm down.

A knocking on the door sent her into another wave of panic. Fighting it, she called out "Who's there?"

"It is I." said the person outside the door.

"Who's I?" Raven asked.

"Starfire." Starfire said at the door.

Raven walked to the door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. Is anything wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked.

"No." Raven said. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Starfire said.

"Ok, then." Raven slid the door shut. She sat on the bed again, reaching in her mind for the memory of sitting behind Robin on the R-Cycle with the wind whipping through her hair. She enjoyed it, she'd say that much. But it couldn't go any further. She couldn't afford to love. Her emotions were too unstable for that.

She must break up with Robin before it went too far. BB may have loved her, and she may have loved him like a brother, but she couldn't let her love for Robin grow. She had to leave.

Raven stood up. She grabbed a portable CD player and put a CD in it. Then she went over to her nightstand and picked up the picture frame that was sitting there. Inside was a picture of all the Titans, at her birthday party.

She smiled softly. BB had planned it all for her. Now she understood why.

* * *

Again, so sorry about the VERY long wait until this chapter. I'll try and be better from now on. If you want to yell at me, go right on ahead. I'll understand.

Cuthien Moonleaf

P.S. Draco's gone hunting, that's why he wasn't here.


End file.
